


Divine Communion

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Jade find themselves together in one of the Gods of the Furthest Rings' dream bubbles. It's a bit different from the usual ones though. Seems like the Gods want to get to know their supplicants a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Communion

Jade's dream was cold and grey. Clouds of white mist swirled around her ankles, clinging to the ground and moving in a sticky, glutinous way that no natural fog would. Since the destruction of Prospit and her new reliance on the Gods of the Furthest Ring for a place to dream, Jade had expected to be transported to strange places when she lay down to sleep. But none of the bubbles produced by the Gods had been as grim or menacing as this one.

Jade called out into the gloom. "Hello?" she said, listening for any reply, even an echo. The endless horizon and the strange, marshy ground deadened any sound she made. But as she strained her ears, she could just about hear a reply.

"Jade! Is that you?" called the answering voice from somewhere off to her left. Jade turned and began to run towards it.

"Feferi! It's me! Follow my voice."

After a few minutes of shouting to each other, the owner of the voice appeared. Jade jumped as Feferi loomed out of the mist, shocked by her companion's grey skin and inhuman, aquatic appearance.

"Good to see you again, Fef," Jade said, "but where is this place?"

"Obviously we're in one of the Gods' bubbles. But I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's scary."

"I agree. There doesn't seem to be anything useful to do here either, so I think..." Feferi's sentence was cut off as the ground rumbled.

"What was that?" Jade whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe we should...AAAAAAGH!" Feferi's words were interrupted for a second time. Something had burst from the ground, grabbed her by the ankle and lifted her high into the air.

"Feferi!"

"Help me!"

Jade rushed toward the thing holding Feferi, but a similar object emerged from the ground behind her and wrapped around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"Jade!"

"It's got me, Fef. I don't know what to do!"

More of the things emerged from the ground. As one whipped past her eyes Jade realised that they were tentacles, grey protuberances dripping with slime. One wrapped around her wrists, pulling her arms tightly together then raising them above her head. Two more gripped her ankles and roughly pulled her legs apart.

"Oh God, what are you doing?" Jade groaned. As if in answer to her question, another tentacle rose up, crept over her shoulder and slipped beneath the collar of her dress. Jade whimpered as the intruder slithered between her breasts, coating her skin in its vile slime, and wriggled its way down her body. She tensed as it passed her crotch, but it lingered there for only the merest second, as though teasing itself. Finally, it poked out from between her legs, the tip peeking out from under her skirt. In one swift movement the tentacle pulled up, tearing Jade's dress in two with incredible strength. The sundered rags fell from her body, hanging from her arms like a pair of broken wings. The assault left Jade practically naked. Her dream attire came with no underwear.

More tentacles swarmed around Jade, oozing slime across her body. A pair with suckers on their tips coiled themselves around Jade's breasts, then latched onto her nipples, sucking at them with incredible force. Jade wailed as her boobs were painfully yanked into a cone shape, the tentacles pulling outwards as they sucked ever harder. She felt something brush past her leg, and gasped, horrified, as she saw a huge tentacle waving between her thighs. This one had a hole in the tip, out of which dripped a sticky white fluid. Jade screamed again and struggled against the tentacles holding her as it pressed itself lengthways against her pussy, pushing her lips apart and slicking her inner folds with slime. She groaned as it slid down, not just from fear and disgust, because as it did so it brushed past her clit, sending the first thrills of pleasure through her. The thought that she might enjoy what was about to happen to her scared her more than anything.

The tentacle stopped its teasing and positioned its tip against Jade's entrance. She struggled harder, desperate to avoid her fate, but nothing could shift the iron grip of the tentacles. The one at her crotch thrust forward.

Feferi heard Jade's scream from her position far above the ground, and cried out in return. "Jade!" There was no answer. She tried to twist around to get a better look, but succeeded only in swinging back and forth, as the tentacle which held her was dangling her by the ankle. She swung herself upwards and grabbed the slimy limb, trying to pull her leg free of its grip, to no avail. She watched, helpless, as more of the creatures rose up around her. They took her by the the legs, turning her around so she was stomach down, and pulled her arms behind her back. Smaller ones slipped beneath her clothes, before bursting outwards and tearing them to shreds. Feferi shrieked and tried to cover herself before remembering that her arms were bound.

The tentacles were lowering her now, for which she was grateful. She still couldn't see Jade, but as she descended she could hear her moans and cries behind her, accompanied by a sick slishing sound. Feferi shuddered. She was not so innocent that she didn't realise what was happening.

Feferi's feet touched the ground. She yelped as the tentacles holding her arms pulled upwards, sparking pain in her shoulders. She was forced to bend forward to relieve the strain. The tentacles gripping her legs gently prised them apart, and another phallic tentacle like the one that had violated Jade emerged, brushing against her nethers. The tentacles obviously didn't want to tease her as much as they had done Jade, and the phallic one wriggled its way inside her without any hesitation, streaking her lips with its white slime. Feferi wailed as her walls were unceremoniously stretched, far quicker than she was comfortable with. It hurt, but behind the pain there was pleasure, and her juices began to flow and mingle with the tentacle's slime as it started its slow thrusts in and out.

Jade groaned as the tentacle pulled out of her and thrust back in again. The pain had dissipated relatively quickly, leaving only the shame of her violation. Her cheeks burned with humiliation, a bright red blush covering her face. It was not just her helplessness that caused it. There was a growing heat in her loins, a definite sense of an itch that needed to be scratched. The huge tentacle was making her feel fuller than she'd ever felt before, pressing deep inside her and sliding past her most sensitive spots. It was thick enough that it brushed past her clit with every thrust, gently pressing against it and sending sparks of pleasure through her.

Jade found herself relaxing, her struggles against the limbs binding her becoming weaker and weaker. The creature, however, was not content in exploring just one of her holes. Jade tensed again as she felt another tentacle slither up against her arse, two smaller ones flanking it and spreading open her buttocks. She screamed and began to struggle once more as the large one pressed up against her arse hole, gently wriggling to and fro, spreading its slime around her ring, the better to easily slide in. Attracted by her screams, yet another foul member swung into view, darting towards her mouth. Jade clamped her jaw shut just before it reached her, frustrating its attempts to violate her mouth. The tentacle slid across Jade's face, dripping white slime across her flushed skin.

As if punishing Jade for her disobedience, the tentacle against her butt gave one vicious thrust, opening her out all in one go. Jade couldn't help herself. She howled as her harsh introduction to the sensations of anal sex brought her excruciating pain. The orally fixated tentacle saw its opportunity, and pushed its way into her mouth. Jade reflexively bit down, but the tentacle was like tough rubber, barely reacting at all to her bite. Tears flowed from her eyes as she gagged on the invader, but she retained enough presence of mind to take a deep breath through her nose before the tentacle pushed its way down her throat, blocking her airways. Having successfully taken all three of her holes, the tentacles began to thrust again, their rhythm perfectly uniform. And to Jade's horror, she once again felt pleasure.

Feferi hadn't had the opportunity to resist the tentacles invading the rest of her holes. The one in her mouth had snuck beneath her chest, darting up and between her lips before she was able to react. Her muffled groans of protest had turned to whimpers of pain as another one targetted her arse. The tentacles were obviously pleased with her submission however, and the one in her butt had carefully inserted itself with a series of small pushes rather than one big one. The pain had rapidly dissipated, and Feferi had to admit she was feeling good. Her cheeks were as deeply purple as Jade's were red, but hers were flushed more from her rising arousal than shame.

The assault on her internal erogenous zones was supplemented as thin, whiplike tendrils wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them outwards into bulbous cones, gently rounded where the creature squeezed them. Similar appendages did the same to her plushy bottom, squeezing the cheeks inwards and wrapping them tightly around the big tentacle buggering her. An even smaller one, covered in a luxurious coat of writhing cilia wrapped itself around her clitoris. Feferi almost lost her mind at the burst of pleasure it produced.

She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching. The tentacles seemed to sense it too; they all sped up their activities at once, as though working to bring her to the ultimate ecstasy. She could feel the heat building as the tentacles in her vagina and anus thrust harder and harder, squeezing together through the thin wall seperating them, sending the nerves within to a state of frenzy. She was swallowing like crazy as she tried to manage the tentacle fucking her mouth, taking short, sharp breaths every time she got an opportunity, copious drool flowing from her mouth, running down her chin and splattering onto the ground.

With one final thrust the tentacles sent her into rapture. Feferi convulsed as one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever experienced swept through her. Her inner walls squeezed almost painfully tight around the phalluses lodged inside her, a spray of juices squirting out around the one in her pussy. As if in response, every one of the tentacles equipped with a slime-dripping tip reared up around her and squirted great pulses of the stuff over her body, staining her grey skin with patches of pearly white. The ones in her pussy and arse filled her with it, hot wads of their seed coating her inner walls, before pulling out and spraying more onto her thighs, waist and butt. The one in her mouth pulled itself free, leaving her panting for breath, her tongue hanging out, which was soon liberally coated in tentacle cum along with her face and hair. As she collapsed into the strong hold of the tentacles, she noticed that she'd been turned around enough to see Jade. She blearily turned her head and watched.

Jade screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her set of tentacles had taken great delight in spanking her as they'd fucked her, a strange variant of the appendages was very thin but very wide, like a large, rubbery paddle. The tentacles holding her had put her almost flat on her back, if that term could be applied to an airborne position, her head tilted back while the tentacle in her mouth pistoned back and forth. Her feet were dangling down, the tentacles supporting her knees keeping her legs spread wide for the ones assualting her pussy and arse. She felt like a piece of meat on a spit, but the heat was coming from within her own belly, and as the sucker-tipped tendrils on her nipples (and the subsequent one the creature had attached to her clit) squeezed harder and harder, she felt it grow hotter and hotter until eventually it encompassed her whole body, bursting outwards like a wildfire. As she came, the tentacles coated her in their slime as thickly as the had done Feferi.

As she gasped for breath, Jade peered over her shoulder to see the troll girl staring at her. Jade gave her a weak smile to reassure her she was okay. And she had to admit, she was. She was still angry at the creature for violating her, but the sensations that had swept across her had been incredible.

The girls were given barely any time to rest before the tentacles began to move again. This time they pushed the two together, one tentacle wrapping around around both of their waists, while more wrapped around their knees and ankles, forcing them up against each other. Their arms were kept firmly behind their backs.

"Ah...mmm...hello," murmured Jade. She felt uncomfortably intimate. Feferi's hard nipples were poking her boobs, and she had no doubt that her own were doing the same to the troll.

"Hello again," Feferi said. "I have to admit that this is not what I expected."

"Me neither. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be when it started though...eeek!"

Jade stiffened as she yelped. The tentacles had pushed themselves back into her lower holes, the process considerably easier this time. Jade soon relaxed as the pleasure began to build again. The same thing happened to Feferi, her body writhing against Jade's. As the girls' resistance was worn down, their inhibitions fell. Feferi tilted her head forward and pressed her lips against Jade's. Jade was shocked, and involuntarily open her mouth. Feferi took the opportunity to push her tongue in, and Jade's final objections were obliterated by the feeling of another tongue pressing against hers. She passionately returned the kiss, her tongue dancing with Feferi's as the tentacles swarmed around them.

The feeling of their warm bodies pressing together brought Jade and Feferi to their orgasms even faster than before. Again they were coated in tentacle cum, accidentally catching it in their mouths as they gasped for breath, before resuming their kiss and swapping it from tongue to tongue. The tentacles went on to fuck them in myriad different positions; they licked each other's pussies as a tentacle pounded them, they wrapped their legs around each other's waist, and ground their cunts together as a tentacle slipped between them, they scissored as tentacles fucked their arses and mouths.

With each wave of semen the tentacles sprayed across the girls, they seemed to get weaker and weaker. Several of the ones holding the girls slipped loose and sunk back into the ground over time, until the only ones that remained were the ones fucking Jade and Feferi's pussies. As the girls shivered weakly as what felt like their millionth orgasm passed over them, the two remaining tentacles sprayed their last burst of cum, barely a trickle compared to the torrents of before, then they too sunk into the ground.

The girls, covered from head to toe in sweat, pussy juice and tentacle cum could do nothing more than moan and gasp as they lay on the ground. The mists, driven away by the vigorous activities of the tentacles, began to drift in once more, obscuring Feferi from Jade's view and vice versa. As exhaustion claimed them, their vision began to dim, until finally they drifted off to sleep.

Jade awoke in the real world, feeling refreshed, although she noticed that she was quite sweaty and her panties seemed to be very damp. She fired up her computer and opened Pesterchum. A message from Feferi popped up at once.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG]

CC: Glub glub glub hey didn't I tell you that the Gods made exciting dreams?!  
GG: well  
GG: it was a little scary at first  
GG: but it got fun at the end!  
CC: It was mother-glubbing amazing!  
CC: And...  
CC: You're a great kisser.  
GG: shut up!  
CC: You are though!  
GG: well...  
GG: you are too  
CC: YEEEE---------------EAAAAAH!  
CC: Oops sorry.  
CC: It got away from me.  
GG: hahahaha  
GG: youre silly  
CC: So are we going to meet again?  
GG: yes  
GG: not right now though  
GG: stuff to do  
CC: I know.  
CC: See you soon then.  
CC: Bye! Kiss kiss!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG]


End file.
